Zoro X Robin: Confession
by wolfiemoonsong
Summary: It's been two years since the Crew's separation. My oh my have the crew grown...in more ways than one. Over the years, Robin had developed feelings for Zoro. But are her feelings returned? XX WARNING MATURE CONTENT XX Admin got on my case about me rating this one-shot "M" for maturity purposes.


(Robin's POV)

Dawn flourished on the horizon as the Straw Hat pirates awoke one by one and gathered in the kitchen for Sanji's unearthly breakfasts. Robin was always the first to wake up and what was the first thing she did? She watched Sanji prepare food for the crew. She always enjoyed watching him cook the meals and taking in that sweet aroma that seemed to drift all parts of the Thousand Sunny. It made her feel like she was part of a family.

"Robin-chwaaan~!" Sanji cooed as he placed a plate of hot, delicious buttermilk pancakes "Here are your pancakes!"

Robin smiled and giggled slightly at the cook's daily fawning over Nami and herself. It made her feel even more loved. "Hai, thanks Mr. cook!" She dug her fork into the small tower of buttery goodness and took her first few bites. Delicious! As always, the cook had created heaven on a plate. Soon enough, everyone started to pour into the kitchen, following the smell of food. First came Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Franky, Brook, Chopper, and…Roronoa Zoro.

That man! His strength, his body, the way he carried himself…You loved everything about him. You could feel your heart skip a beat every time he looked at you, every time he said your name. Just thinking about all that macho-ness hiding underneath his dark green kimono-thingy made heat rise to your cheeks. Which made chopper take notice, he ran over to you in the cutest way and put his hoof to your forehead, "Robin, are you feeling ok? You look kind of hot in the face."

"Oh! I'm fine Mr. Doctor. Thank you for worrying though, you're too kind." You said sweetly.

"Ha! Saying such nice things doesn't make me happy one bit you jerk!" Chopper giggled as he waved his arms and did his usual happy dance. Then, Zoro sat next to you at the table which made your face grow slightly hotter. However, you pushed down your embarrassment, believing that your crush was only one sided.

(Zoro's POV)

You walked into the kitchen along with the rest of the crew and froze as you crossed that threshold. The way the light hit her beautiful, raven hair; the way she smiled and her voice. God, her voice was like that of an angel! Her laughter nearly intoxicated you, which was rare because you were never intoxicated by anything! You sat down next to her not saying anything, because you didn't trust your voice to keep steady. Both ate your breakfast in awkward silence which caught the attention of a certain orange-haired woman. Gosh she was so annoying.

"Zoro?" Nami asked too innocently.

"What is it?" you said stuffing a piece of pancake in my mouth, slightly irritated.

"Do you have a crush on Robin?" She asked bluntly. The question took you by surprise, another first for today, and due to that unexpected question you choked on my food and began coughing up one hell of a storm. Chopper had to transform into his larger form and perform some kind of maneuver to get the lodged food out of your throat. When you had finally caught your breath, your face was red from a mixture of rage and embarrassment. You had suddenly lost your appetite so you stormed out of the kitchen to go train and get your mind set straight.

(Robin's POV)

You blushed intently at your friend's rather blunt question. Was it that obvious to everyone? Did Zoro really like you? When Zoro began to choke on his breakfast, you couldn't help but freeze up at his blush that arose across his cheeks nose and ears! Thankfully, Chopper was there to save the day, and then a flustered swordsman stormed out of the kitchen. You laughed to yourself quietly, gathering your resolve to tell Mr. Bushido about how you felt. What's the worst that could happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip to late afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the day dragged on, you saw very little of Zoro. He kept himself up in the crow's nest, only coming down to use the facilities and to eat and drink sake. Little voices of doubt began to creep into your mind making you waver in your determination to confess to your crush. You shook your head, your extremely long, dark hair slightly disturbed by your sudden movements. "No," you said to yourself. "I will tell Zoro how I feel….and what he says as an answer won't change a thing! Even if he doesn't feel the same…"

You crossed your arms and used your devil fruit abilities to lift yourself up to the crow's nest. There, Zoro was concentrating on his weight training, not taking any notice in you. You walked in, the door was left ajar, and you stood there at the entrance, watching him lift the very large dumbbells above his head and swing it down in a very controlled manner. His back and arm muscles flexed and this made you blush. Zoro raised his dumbbell above his head again about ready to swing it down again when you called out his name. "Zoro."

You had obviously startled him, because his face contorted and he swung his dumbbell…a little too hard… and it flung out of his hands and crashed through the wall of the crow's nest leaving a large hole in the wall. You could hear Zoro curse under his breath, "Shit, Franky is going to be so pissed."

He turned to you, slightly irritated. "What is it Robin?"

You inhaled deeply and looked Zoro dead in the eye with a most serious face. His expression softened slightly at your serious glare.

"I like you, Zoro. A lot!"

(Zoro's POV)

You were stunned into silence at Robin's confession. You could feel a slight burning rise into your cheeks and you knew you were blushing. Robin was also blushing, her eyes waiting for your reply. Damn, she was so cute when she made that face. It only made your face grow hotter; you wanted to embrace her so badly, to take her lips right then and there and to hold her close to you. You had isolated yourself up in the crow's nest since breakfast trying to gather up the courage to talk to Robin about everything and here she was! She confessed before you did. She obviously had more gusto than you did when it came to these mushy feelings.

You said nothing as you approached the gorgeous woman before you. 'I love you' is what you wanted to say. But the words would not form, it was so frustrating! Her oceanic blue eyes gazed into your dark eyes waiting for an answer. So instead of words, you took Robin's face into your hands and stroked her face gently, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear; causing her to blush like crazy. Damn! This only made her cuter! Mustering all the courage you had worked on this whole day, you tilted up her chin and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

She didn't hesitate a moment to start kissing back, which only drove you crazy. You licked at her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. She smirked and granted your wish, letting your hot tongue explore every inch of her mouth.

(Robin's POV)

At the moment you and Zoro's lips made contact, you were on cloud nine. Your mind went fuzzy and all you could feel was his strong body pressed up against yours. His hands moved from your face down to your shoulders, pulling you into him, then down to your waist. All the while the kiss becoming increasingly passionate. Reluctantly, you both pulled away for air, both you and he were panting your breaths hot. "I love you, Robin." He finally whispered in your ear.

His words sent chills down your spine and into your belly, where a fire had been lit. This time, you initiated the kiss, Zoro's eyes widened at your boldness but only for a second before he composed himself and kissed back. You felt a sudden squeeze on you behind and you let out a small squeak in surprise. This drove Zoro over the edge. He lifted you up into the air as you locked your legs around his waist. He began to leave the sweetness of your lips and moved to your cheek, then your neck, then your collarbone. You let out a slight moan at his kisses which were surprisingly tender. He laid you down on the cushioned bench and hooked a finger in the collar of your button up blouse. He paused only for a moment, looking only at you.

You realized that he was asking for permission so you nodded. He ripped off your top to expose your dark lacey bra. You felt a large had reach behind your back as your bra was so skillfully and swiftly removed. Leaving your tanned chest exposed. You couldn't help but blushed as Zoro looked you up and down, admiring your beauty.

Zoro firmly took each bare breast into each hand and teased your nipples. Your left nipple being pinched while he sucked and licked your right breast. A soft cry of pleasure escaped you as he continued to kiss downward until he reached your skirt, which was soon thrown a few feet away as your man began to remove his own clothes.

Having tossed aside his attire, leaving him only in his boxers, you could plainly see the bulge pressing against its cotton prison. He kissed you calf, then your thighs before moving further south, sending you over the edge in total ecstasy.

Finally he removed his boxers and stood before you in his awesome form. Tanned, muscular, and well endowed to boot. "Are you ready?" He asked huskily. His voice betraying how much he truly wanted to take you. You nodded and the next five minutes were truly amazing. Finally, before you both climaxed, you both cried out each other's name.

"ROBIN!"

"ZORO!"

He took your hand in his and squeezed. Sweat dripping from both of your heated bodies, panting. He gave you another long kiss before lifting himself off of you.

Outside, down on the deck, you could hear the muffled cries of a certain blonde cook whimpering, "It's not fair…It's not fair" while Nami read a newspaper under an umbrella. She smirked triumphantly.


End file.
